


I can't do this on my own

by ChopinWorshipper



Category: The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: M/M, it's for the modern au, this was a tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinWorshipper/pseuds/ChopinWorshipper
Summary: Henry has married Gabriel, but now he faces the biggest of all challenges: telling his arsehole parents.
Relationships: Henry Jekyll/Gabriel John Utterson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I can't do this on my own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moon_hedgehog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/gifts).

“Henry, are you sure you want to do this?”, Gabriel asked, worried.

Henry sighed and shook his head. “No.”

“You know, we can just come back another day.”

The blond bit his lip. “No! I have to get this over with once and for all. I have to prove to them – to myself – that I'm not a total coward! Today I will face my parents and throw the truth into their fucking faces! I will tell them and then I will walk out and not give a damn about what they have to say any longer!”

But the black-haired man shook his head. “No, Henry. You won't do this.”

“Gabriel …?”

“_We_ will do this. You and me. Together.”

Henry smiled at him lovingly. “You're right. I can't do this on my own.”

“And that's why we're here together.”

“Exactly.”

Henry took Gabriel's hand and kissed it. “I love you so much.”

Gabriel smiled back adoringly. “I love you too, sweetheart.”

“Stay with me.”

“Forever and always.”

A servant came in and cleared his throat. “Dr. Jekyll, your parents are ready to see you two now.”

The blond swallowed.

He was scared.

He was scared of his parents, scared of how they would react and scared that he wouldn't be able to say what he had to say.

But when Gabriel entwined his fingers with his own, he calmed down.

The lawyer grinned. “Are you ready to give your parents a heart attack?”

The doctor grinned back. “Ready when you are!”

They stood up and went up the hallway, to Mr. Jekyll's study.

Henry was still afraid of his parents.

But he had someone by his side to give him courage.

Someone, who had committed himself to him for life.

The golden wedding rings on their ring fingers said it all.


End file.
